


Crave

by blakefancier



Series: Submissive Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve's transformation, Howard takes him out for a test drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in what I like to call the Groping 'verse. Because Howard... well, Howard likes groping Steve. Yes, there will probably be more. I mean, who doesn't like a submissive Steve? Never fear, Steve will be mouthier from here on out. :D

Howard never would have guessed that a mouthy submissive from Brooklyn could be the perfect subject for Erskine's serum. But maybe he should have. After all, a good submissive was loyal, dedicated, caring, and obedient. What more could the US military ask for in a soldier? 

Steve would be an amazing soldier, if the brass got their heads out of their collective asses. Well, it didn't matter because Howard wasn't military and nobody asked him. Though he'd given his opinion anyway. 

Howard sighed deep and walked through the hallway towards the examination room. Poor Steve had been poked, prodded, and run through his paces; but there was one test left to perform. It was theorized that the serum might change the orientation of the subject. He didn't think so; Steve certainly didn't act like a dominant. But there was really only one way of checking. 

He entered the room and didn't fight the lust that curled in his belly at what was waiting for him. Steve sat on the metal exam table, shoulders hunched, eyes just a bit wild, completely naked. 

"Don’t worry," Howard said, tone jovial. "I'm not here to take any blood." He held up his hands. 

Steve looked relieved. "Good. I don't think I have any left to give. Sir."

Howard smiled at the tacked on sir. He didn't bother reprimanding Steve for it. "We're almost done. I just need to check for… sensitivity." 

"Sensitivity?" Steve frowned and tilted his head.

Damn, he was beautiful. Howard walked over and pressed one hand to the small of Steve's back, the other he pressed against Steve's chest. "Straighten your spine." Steve complied and Howard murmured, "Good boy."

Steve shuddered and his little nipples hardened.

Howard was never very good at denying himself, not when it came to naked submissives that were obviously in need of attention. He caressed Steve's nipples, smiling when Steve gasped and wiggled. "Have you always been this sensitive?"

Steve blushed and stammered, "S-sir?"

He pinched and twisted a nipple. Steve cried out, his cock jerking to hardness. "You heard the question, boy." 

"Yes, sir," Steve said, his face flushing even more, his breath coming in quick gasps. "They've always been sensitive."

"I thought as much." Howard continued to play with them: pinching, tugging, and scratching them until they were red. "Look at you. You're a mess." He raised an eyebrow: Steve's cock was leaking and jerking with arousal. 

Steve swallowed noisily. "I… I've always been, sir."

Howard wanted to lean in and press a kiss to Steve's throat. He wanted to leave a trail of bruises and bites where everyone could see them, marking Steve as his. He didn't, because Steve wasn't. "Are you a virgin?"

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words emerged. After a moment, he nodded. 

"I thought you used to live with a dominant?" He abandoned Steve's nipples and trailed his fingers down his chest and stomach, tracing zeros and infinities on Steve's skin.

Steve whimpered and arched into the touch. "We're just friends."

"Really?" He found it hard to believe that Steve's friend hadn't touched. Even small, Steve had been exquisite. 

"Sometimes, when we were younger, we'd neck." Steve gave a helpless little moan and jerked his hips. Dribbles and lines of precome painted Steve's thighs and there was a growing puddle on the table.

"Lie back and lift your knees," he said, his mouth going dry as Steve quickly complied. "Put your hands under your knees. Keep them there. God, you're such a good boy." He took a deep breath. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to finger-fuck you, Steve. We're going to see how many times you can come in a row. You're going to take it for me, aren't you? You're going to be a good boy for me."

Steve writhed, his eyes fluttering shut. "Y-Yes, sir." 

"What's your safeword?" He took out a bottle of oil from his pocket.

"Red." Steve's fingers pressed against the flesh of his knees and he whined deep in his throat. "Please, sir!"

"Shh, I know." Howard rubbed his knuckles against Steve's balls, feeling them tighten. "My poor boy is eager." So eager that Steve was close to coming. 

"Sir!" Steve bit his lip and breathed heavily through his nose.

Howard abandoned Steve's balls, slid a thumb down his perineum, then circled the puckered hole of his anus until it quivered and Steve was moaning. "Have you ever put your fingers inside yourself, Steven?"

"Nuh-No." Steve shook his head.

"Of course not. You're a good boy and good boys don't finger themselves. They save themselves for their doms." Howard opened the bottle of oil with one hand and poured some of it on Steve, letting it drip down Steve's crack and onto his fingers.

"Do it," Steve said, his voice breaking. "I want you to."

Howard pushed his finger through the tight ring into Steve's hot body.

Steve made a choked sound, his body thrumming with tension, his hole spasming around Howard's finger as he came, spurting across his belly and chest.

He watched greedily, his own cock aching for release. All he needed was a little pressure and he'd be done. But he didn't want it to be that easy, he didn't want to be done. He slowly moved his finger in and out of Steve's body, stopping only to let his thumb tease the rim of Steve's hole.

Steve muttered softly and it took a moment the words to register in Howard's mind. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to… so fast."

Howard almost laughed, because he remembered how fast he'd gone off his first time. He stroked Steve's hip with his free hand. "Don't be sorry. I'm not done with you yet. I told you, I want to see how many times you can come." He slid a second finger in beside the first and crooked them against Steve's prostate.

Steve gave a little cry of surprise and jerked. "That—oh!" He closed his eyes and moaned as Howard gently massaged his prostate.

"See, you're making a full recovery." Howard leaned in and pressed a kiss to Steve's knee. "You're a good boy, Steven. If you were my submissive, I'd keep you like this all the time. Spread wide for my pleasure, your pretty little cock leaking all over your belly. Such a messy, messy boy." 

"I want that, sir. Please, I want that." Steve was wiggling on Howard's fingers, gasping and panting and groaning. 

"God, look at you. You're gorgeous." He kissed Steve's balls, then licked around his fingers, which were still sliding in and out of Steve's body. 

Steve shuddered violently and made a sound deep in his chest and he came again.

"Perfect, that's just perfect." Howard admired Steve's flushed and sweaty skin and the splatters of come that peppered his body like a drip painting. "That was two. Let's see if we can manage a half dozen. You can manage that, can't you?" 

"Y-Yes." Steve nodded slowly, then hissed when Howard slipped another finger to his body.

Steve's third orgasm took longer, but Howard didn't try to rush it. He kissed Steve's thighs, then licked around his fingers until Steve hardened. "Lovely, Steven. I knew you could do it. You're so loose for me. I bet I could get you to take my fist."

Steve whimpered and panted, the grip on the underside of his knees tightening.

"They're going to have to watch out for you, Steven. Otherwise every dom who sees you will have you on your knees or on your back. Taking it like a good sub. Maybe I should steal you away." Damn if that didn't sound like a good idea. He was rocking his hips in time with his fingers. "Make you my sub. Wanna be my sub, Steven?" Steve's only reply was another orgasm. By the fourth orgasm, Howard couldn't take it. He rubbed himself off as Steve came. He could tell that it hurt by the twist of Steve's mouth, for some reason, that made it even more arousing. 

Howard gave Steve a moment to breathe while he poured more oil onto his fingers. Then he pushed them back into Steve's body and continued to fuck him. It was painful now, Steve whimpered and his eyes were wet, but he didn't use his safeword. Howard almost didn't recognize Steve's fifth orgasm when it happened; it was only a tightening of his hole and a jerk of his cock. 

Steve's whole body trembled, his eyes were glazed with exhaustion, and his mouth was wet and slack.

He pulled his fingers out of Steve's abused hole, then went to wash his hands at the sink. He considered leaving Steve like this, completely ravaged, for the next person to find, but his sense of general decency wouldn't let him. He found a couple of towels in one of the cabinets. He wet them and turned back to Steve. "You can put your legs down," Howard said and when Steve complied, he wiped the come and sweat from his body. "You did a very good job, Steve. You were so good."

"Yeah?" Steve stared up at him with a dazed expression. 

Howard couldn't help himself; he kissed Steve gently and smiled. "Yeah. You were a good boy."

Steve sighed and closed his eyes "Tired."

"I know." He ran his fingers through Steve's hair. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Then I gotta go."

"Mmm." Steve smiled and butted his head against Howard's hand.

"Whoever winds up being your dom is one lucky son of a bitch." He kissed Steve again, then gave into the urge and sucked a bruise on Steve's neck; it'd be gone quickly enough. 

When Steve was asleep, Howard crept out of the room. It felt dishonest somehow, but there was no changing it. Howard had responsibilities, same as Steve.


End file.
